Strasburg, Virginia
Strasburg is a town in Shenandoah County, Virginia. The population of the town is 6,398, making it the largest in the county. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the town is: 87.70% White (5,611) 5.56% Hispanic or Latino (356) 3.99% Black or African American (255) 2.75% Other (176) 9.8% (627) of Strasburg residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Strasburg has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The town reported 8 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.25 murders a year. Pokemon See the Shenandoah County page for more info. Fun facts * Strasburg is known for its grassroots art culture, pottery, antiques, and American Civil War history. * German-speaking Pennsylvanians were among the first non-native settlers to arrive in the northern Shenandoah Valley and Strasburg area. The luscious greenery and fertile land were prime targets for immigrant farmers. On August 21, 1734 speculator Henry Willis was granted 2,030 acres (8.2 km2) total of this land by William Gooch, Virginia's Lieutenant Governor and Commander in Chief. Gooch wished to settle the valley to create a buffer between Native American tribes and the rest of the Virginia colony. During the summer of 1735, Willis sold his entire property to Jacob Funk. Jacob in return, partitioned his new purchase, reselling a part of it to his brother John. * The most heralded museum in Strasburg is the Strasburg Museum. The building was once home to the Strasburg Stone and Earthenware Manufacturing Company and later was converted to a Southern Railway depot. It operated in this manner until the early 1960s. In 1970 it opened as a museum. * The western extension of Norfolk Southern Railway's B-Line runs through Strasburg, though that section of the line usually only sees one short local train -- ranging from once a week to once a day -- which stops at the R.R. Donnelley plant in the town. South of its interchange with CSX at Strasburg Junction, the line is completely dormant. * Strasburg has focused on both community engagement as well as economic development and tourism in recent years. The Town of Strasburg hosts over 30 events a year, including a 12-week music series in the summer months. Some of the most popular events are the Grilled Cheese + Tomato Soup Festival, selling out at 1,000 tickets. The Fish Fry Float for Father's Day is a free event with river kayaking and environmental education. Vintage in the Valley Festival occurring on the first weekend in April boasts over 200 artisans, a vintage fashion show and car show, and local musicians. Other events include: Strasburg Film Festival, Seasonal Film Series, Cupid's Market, Shamrock Social, Pints for Paws, Sip & Snack Mural Tour, Hot Cocoa Concoctions, and the Harvest Festival, among others. The Strasburg Chamber of Commerce holds two additional festivals each year: Mayfest and Oktoberfest. * Strasburg has a little bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a landing strip, Nintendo World, a bit of local restaurants and businesses, Food Lion, Ciro's Pizza, Fox's Pizza Den, Denny's, a couple of hotels/motels, a few RV parks, a few fast food places, a bit of public battle fields, a sports complex, Cedar Creek Battlefield Foundation, a paintball place, and not much else. Category:Virginia Towns